Zanahorias y pasteles con azucar
by noneimportant
Summary: Judy Vuelve a su granja tras renunciar como policia a cosechar zanahorias aburridas, triste y deprimida la coneja da toda felicidad por perdida ,hasta la llegada de un viejo conocido.


Que mañana la de esa mañana en la granja hopps , la granja de cultivo más prospera de su pueblo, zanahorias , rábanos , moras, manzanas, papas y demás estaban a la orden del día , frescas y de buena calidad que terminaban en las felices manos de los clientes que aquel día los adquirían para sus necesidades , no tanta era la felicidad que proyectaba la dependiente del puesto de venta de aquella granja , sin abandonar su amabilidad pero con una larga línea en sus labios, estaba la ex oficial de policía judy hopps.

Aquí tiene doce zanahorias.- dijo secamente la ex policía ahora granjera acercándole una cesta llena de vegetales a su respectivo cliente.

Luego de otra exitosa venta, la granjera con una cara de derrota se recargó sobre su puesto, la larga línea en sus labios se reusaba a desaparecer ahora acompañada por sus bellos ojos violetas que al igual que su ánimo se desplomaron al piso sobrecargados de tanta melancolía, Como buenos padres los señores hopps intentaron levantar las fortalezas de su abatida hija, las cuales ahora para ella no significaban nada. Había fallado, cometido un error que para ella ya no tenía solución alguna.

Yo .. Quería marcar la diferencia.-decía en un tono voz que escurría todo su lamento.

Sus acciones por resolver el caso que se le había asignado sin duda habían hecho una diferencia en la comunidad, pero en un sentido totalmente opuesto con consecuencias imprevistas, una marcada diferencia renació entre los animales impulsada por los descubrimientos de la oficial de policía. El miedo divide, el miedo engendra desconfianza, la desconfianza crea grietas de separación más y más grandes.

Y a cambio arruine la vida de muchos depredadores inocentes.-

antes de que pudiera seguir hundiéndose en su melancolía el sonido de una bocina altero el ambiente por completo anunciando la llegada de un cambio, un cambio en su vida.  
Una camioneta aparco frente al puesto de ventas de la familia, trayendo a la realidad a la deprimida granjera.

Ese es … Gideon Grey?.- inquirió sorprendida la conejita.

Así es , gracias a ti al abrir nuestras mentes ahora trabajamos juntos , el hace sus postres con nuestras frutas y las vende , somos socios al 50-50.- afirmo la señora hopps

además gid es uno de los mejores chefs pasteleros de bunnyburrow no encontraras a nadie mejor que el.- siguió el señor hopps

un repostero?...yo … creo que es algo sensacional.- respondió la granjera quien por primera vez en el día una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó ante la noticia de tal cambio en la vida de un viejo conocido.

el zorro en cuestión se disponía a bajar de su camioneta los pasteles que había hecho con las moras de la granja de la familia conejo, tan despreocupadamente estaba al tanto en su tarea hasta que una familiar y dulce voz lo llamo cortando toda su confianza y asaltando sus nervios.

Vaya, vaya gideon grey.. quién lo diría.- se presentó amablemente la granjera.

La mente del joven pastelero se puso en blanco como la harina con la que trabajaba, intentando procesar la imagen que sus ojos azules le reflejaban, ahí estaba frente a él la pequeña conejita a la que una vez lastimo no solo emocionalmente con sus palabras, sino físicamente con sus manos su mente revivía con vergüenza aquellos años oscuros donde su infelicidad y frustraciones lo llevaron a cometer actos que no le enorgullecían para nada a su nuevo él, había lastimado a animales que no se merecían semejante trato formando un carácter agresivo con la intención de cubrir sus carencias emocionales intentando ser fuerte en un mundo que para él era cruel , sobrevivir sin la necesidad de empatía o piedad por los demás pero aquellas ideas eran equivocadas que él fue capaz de reconocer , logro comprender que el odio y el desprecio no servían de nada. Con el tiempo y ayuda logro la redención así como encontrar la paz en sí mismo , recibiendo el perdón de quienes alguna vez él había hecho daño , salvo por quien ahora estaba parada frente a él con una cálida sonrisa expectante de una respuesta por parte suya, esa tierna mirada lo jalo de nuevo a la tierra.

Judy?! H-HOLA! Q-Q-QU-QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA MANERA EN QUE M-EME COMPORTE FUI UN VERDADERO TONTO Y Y YO- ERA INSEGURO DE MI MISMO Y MANIFESTABA ESA INSEGURIDAD CON IRA Y TE HICE DAÑO Y ERA UN COMPLETO TONTO UN IMBECIL Y YO LO LA-LA-AMENTO HABERTE LASTIMADO!. – fueron los gritos que soltó la boca de gideon una vez que su mente se acomodó liberándolas a presión luego de comprimirlas en la punta de su lengua.  
Tras la sorpresa inicial el pastelero se sorprendió de sí mismo no esperaba encontrarse a judy ese día y menos terminar gritándole la disculpa que había ensayado tiempo atrás la cual nunca pudo decirle.

Yo.. eeem creo que.. No eres el único que puede ser un verdadero tonto.- confeso encogiéndose de hombros y un poco confundida la granjera aunque sin dejar de sonreír, sin duda no esperaba una disculpa tan directa por parte de su antiguo brabucón ni mucho menos que se dedicara a un oficio tan peculiar, noble y fino como el de la repostería , la imagen del zorro agresivo que judy conoció sin duda no calzaba con la imagen de un panadero, pero ahora el nuevo gideon desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y una mirada amable que confirmaba que en efecto había cambiado para bien.

En fin yo…. Les traje estos pies de moras.- dijo el joven y regordete zorro presentando una charola de pies Marca Gideon Grey Frescos sin duda. Judy los contemplo se veían tan apetecibles y su olor tan casero era un fuerte incitador al hambre, era realmente un tierno detalle por parte de gideon pensó judy volviendo a levantar la vista hacia esa risueña sonrisa y esos amables ojos azules mirándola. Y fue ahí que se hizo el silencio, un silencio que apago el sonido del resto del mundo por un instante, cuando ambos granjera y panadero se vieron a los ojos todo lo demás perdió la existencia ambos quedaron perdidos en las orbes del otro. Ni siquiera escucharon cuando el señor hopps advertía a sus hijos sobre tener cuidado de no correr sobre unas flores de nombre raro, mili campus flori- que? , no importa en ese momento no importaba el nombre de unas flores, eso pensaban ambos granjera y panadero concentrados en no apartar los ojos del otro. Así fue hasta que la señora H saco a ambos de su dulce transe aclarándose la garganta.

Ay gideon perdóname.- dijo judy apartando la vista muy apenada y tapándose levente con el ala de su sombrero de sol

No! Yo Digo- es que lo- lo siento.- decía cada vez más tartamudo y más rojo el joven zorro quien no podía ocultar su cara al estar sosteniendo la charola.

Entonces Gid, porque no nos acompañas con tus deliciosos pies de moras por algo de té.- ofreció amablemente con cierto aire de confianza la señora hopps.

Te-té!?… yo…Bueno… .- gideon se dejó apoderar por los nervios otra vez hasta que miro a la joven granjera viéndolo expectantemente aun tapándose con su sombrero.- estaría encantado.- contesto despojándose del miedo sin dejar de verla.- Perdón! Me encantaría señora H.- se corrigió esta vez mirando a la matriarca de la familia sin disminuir su pena.

Excelente, vengan conmigo.- dijo la señora H emprendiendo el camino a la granja

Pero Mamá que pasa con el puesto de verduras.-

No te preocupes tu padre se encargara además los clientes habituales solo vienen a la mañana.- respondió confiada sin detener su andar ni perder su sonrisa

ambos jóvenes zorro y coneja siguieron a la señora H hasta la granja intentando evitar volver a hacer contacto visual con los ojos del otro por temor a quedar embelesados otra vez , en todo el trayecto judy se ofreció a llevar la charola por gideon siendo rechazada tan amablemente como al joven pastelero le era posible.

Más tarde judy, su madre y gideon el zorro descansaban en una mesa de té frente a la casa situada en el verde y corto pasto de la cuidada residencia a la sombra de un gran árbol un ambiente perfecto para una merienda de reencuentro.

Espero te guste judy.- dijo zorro pasándole un plato con una rebanada de su pie de moras haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar de la emoción de saber que por fin ella probaría algo de su amplio repertorio repostero.

judy también estaba ansiosa si bien por su ánimo en la mañana no había desayunado y tenía hambre , la rebanada de pie simplemente le ordenaba que se la comiera , un tanto por apetito pero más que nada por curiosidad, quería saber la destreza del zorro panadero y la mejor forma era probar su creación. Con confianza pincho el tenedor en la rebanada y acerco el pedazo de pastel, mientras veía de reojo al pobre gideon quien había dejado de pestañar mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, como rogándole a todas las deidades que le gustara su pastel. Sin esperar más la granjera comió el bocado masticándolo lentamente, mastico un poco más y luego hablo.

gideon…. esto no está rico.-

el zorro sintió morir en ese momento.

Que….- dijo con un hilo de voz como si hubieran sido sus últimas palabras

que no está rico…..Esta…. Exquisito.- agrego la granjera entregándose al placer mientras reposaba su mejilla en su mano libre.

Ooh.- suspiro de alivio gideon que casi se quiebra emocionalmente en ese momento, mientras esa sonrisa risueña típica de él volvía con lentitud a su rostro

caíste.- agrego burlonamente la granjera señalándolo con el tenedor para echarse a reír seguido del panadero y la señora H.

No enserio gideon, esto está increíble.- volviendo a tomar otro bocado esta vez más grande causando que se le hincharan sus pequeñas mejillas a la granjera mientras lo degustaba a su modo.

Yo…..heeee…. Me alegro que te haya gustado de verdad.- dijo con sinceridad el joven zorro sintiendo como si hubiera soltado un peso y pudiera volar de lo ligero que ahora se sentía.

Ahora veo porque mis padres y tú se hicieron socios.- dijo judy sonriente acompañando el pie con un poco de té

fue una sorpresa la verdad, ocurrido el día que te fuiste a la ciudad.- añadió la señora hopps echando un terrón de azúcar a su té y revolviendo con la cuchara para luego mirar a los 2 jóvenes granjera y panadero.

Enserio!?, cómo fue?.- pregunto muy curiosa la joven conejita mirando al repostero

bueno…- contesto nervioso el joven zorro

adelante gid.- agregó la madura madre hopps

está bien.- dijo calmándose y tomando aire para narrar su historia.

__ Varios meses antes__

gideon iba en su camioneta a una moderada-excesiva velocidad conduciendo apresuradamente mientras las ruedas dejaban una estela de polvo en el camino de tierra tras de sí.

No voy a llegar… que tonto soy!.- afirmo mirando su reloj de muñeca con cierto derrotismo en su tono de voz y aferrándose al volante con frustración.  
Dedico una mirada al asiento del acompañante, sobre la superficie terciopelada de este descansaba una figura rectangular cubierta por una superficie de tela bordada con dibujos de zanahorias y un nudo formado por la misma encima, un presente de despedida al parecer, la sola mirada a ese paquete pareció encender la determinación del joven zorro, debía intentarlo debía llegar a tiempo.

Varios minutos después él había llegado a su destino., el andén de la estación de trenes del pequeño pueblo mientras veía el tren en cuestión alejarse, estaría feliz de no ser porque el paquete estaba en sus manos y no alejándose de él junto con su destinatario, tanta era su melancolía y decepción en ese momento que no reparo en las demás figuras con largas orejas observándolo entre ellas una pareja casada.

Gideon Grey?.-

nuevamente como de costumbre el zorro fue atraído a la tierra saliendo del trance de mísera en el que se había dejado llevar, volteo hacia el llamado mirando con sorpresa a toda la familia hopps había olvidado por completo que estaban ahí y ahora había más de 50 pares de ojos puestos sobre el pero se centró únicamente en las miradas de 2 conejos maduros frente a él.

Que estás haciendo aquí?.- Inquirió la madre hopps con curiosidad, pero una pisca de recelo y cautela se dejaba oír.

Y-yoo YO- .-musitaba el pastelero traicionado por sus nervios, por un momento dedico una mirada a toda la familia completa expectantes de lo que diría, para luego mirar el paquete en sus manos, sabía que no había excusa que lo sacara de esa situación, no tenía nada que perder y había aprendido de su pasado, su nuevo él le ordeno en ese momento hablar con honestidad ante los presentes.

yooo… vi-vine a darle esto a judy y desearle un buen viaje … so-son unos muffins de zanahoria que prepare , ya saben un bocadillo para el viaje .- afirmo cada vez menos nervioso el zorro aunque su tono de decepción seguía igual.

La pareja se miró sorprendida por lo que acababan de oír, habrían desconfiado de la palabra del chef pastelero si no fuera porque la envoltura de tela que cubría el paquete que gideon sostenía tenia pequeños dibujos de zanahorias bordadas, esa atención al detalle hacia dudar que se tratara de especie de broma.

Los… preparaste… tu?!.- pregunto con asombro el señor hopps

si… si así es , con canela, mantequilla, polvo para ornear además de leche y huevos y claro…. zanahorias peladas.- afirmo un poco más confiado el repostero sonriendo un poco.  
Luego de hacer una pausa mental gideon comenzó a desatar la tela con la que estaba envuelto el contenedor que sostenía revelando una lonchera rectangular transparente color verde, la abrió develando su contenido unos 10 muffins esponjosos color naranja frescos sin duda, el agradable aroma a masa recién horneada junto con el de la zanahorias cautivo las fosas nasales de los presentes incluso la incrédula pareja casada.

Quieren probarlos?.- dijo amablemente el zorro acercándose y extendiendo la bandeja hacia los señores

en ese momento el señor hopps dio un paso a atrás, su ancestral instinto de supervivencia animal lo dominó unos instantes mientras que su mano estaba a milímetros de tomar el paralizador para zorros del bolso que aun sostenía desde la partida de judy , hasta que la voz de su esposa lo saco de su estado de alerta.

Podemos? De-de verdad?.- pregunto la señora

si claro, bueno.. si bien eran para su hija ella ya no podrá probarlos y.. Detestaría mucho que se echaran a perder, al menos ustedes pueden aprovecharlos…. Digo si quieren.- dijo comprensivamente el joven pastelero

La madura conejo observo por un momento los azules orbes del zorro frente a ella, su mirada le indicaba que no había nada que temer al menos por el momento. Con cautela su mano se posó sobre el postre más cercano el cual acerco a su nariz, inhalando su tentadora fragancia  
su olfato más preciso y agudo le permito examinar el postre en cuestión no encontrando nada sospechoso en su composición , finalmente dando una suave mordida sobre el muffin la conejo confirmo sus sospechas.

Esta…. increíble.- dijo anonada y complacida la granjera madre mientras se deleitaba con masticar suavemente el muffin haciéndose agua la boca en el proceso.

El padre hopps quien había observado detenidamente la mano de su esposa en todo momento cuando agarro el postre ahora estaba más curioso que asustado tomo el muffin adyacente al espacio vacío dejado por el bocadillo faltante sin mucha vacilación pero aun con una pisca de duda lo probó .

Yooo…. Nunca había probado un muffin tan bueno.- comento el granjero quien a diferencia de su esposa estaba degustando el postre a su manera tomando bocados grandes y masticando muy poco.

gideon no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y apenarse al ser elogiado por su trabajo.

Me alegro que les gustaran.- dijo el joven chef sonriendo sinceramente

el sonriente zorro contemplo un poco más la cara de satisfacción de sus comensales mientras lentamente los demás familiares se acercaron con la intención de degustar sus bocadillos preparados con buenas intenciones, el pastelero se lamentó creyendo que sus mangares no alcanzarían para todos los presentes sin embargo el manejo de números no es un problema para esta especie quienes se las arreglaron para repartir los 8 bocadillos restantes equitativamente para que todos pudieran deleitar sus bocas a insistencia de los líderes de la familia la respuesta no se hizo esperar al igual que la pena del joven repostero quien aceptaba los elogios con sus orejas caídas quien creyendo que no tenía más motivo para estar ahí decidió emprender el viaje de regreso.

Bueno… fue un gusto verlos yo….. Ya debo irme.- dijo gideon retirándose con la lonchera bajo su brazo.

Oye muchacho espera.- replico el patriarca de la familia

si señor H?.-

tu… tienes talento para esto, como nos diste algo hoy es correcto que te devolvamos el favor, dime gideon te... Gustaría venir mañana a nuestra granja a almorzar?.-

gideon no esperaba esto, realmente aquellos muffins que preparo debían ser realmente los mejores que había hecho para que le hicieran semejante propuesta, habían sido hechos por el con una buena intención o era por el hecho que iban dirigidos a alguien especial? O fue el gesto desinteresado de compartirlos con aquella amable familia lo que hizo que ellos ahora actuaran así, probablemente la respuesta era una o todas a la vez no viendo real motivo para declinar el zorro estrecho la mano al granjero.

Será un gusto señor hopps.-

excelente creo que también tengo una idea de negocios que nos beneficiara a ambos.-

así fue como nació una relación de negocios muy fructífera, gideon y los señores hopps iniciaron un micro-emprendimiento con el fin de expandir comercialmente los productos cultivables, gideon los usaría en la elaboración de su panadería , el negocio de intercambio y propaganda prospero , gracias a las ventas de sus postres hechos en la granja hopps pronto gideon se encontraba haciendo planes para abrir otro local en el pueblo , mientras que los señores conejos recibían cada vez más pedidos de importancia de mayoristas y supermercados así como también de otros locales de comida, un claro ejemplo de que la unión hace la fuerza.

__el presente_  
_

Y bueno así fue como empezamos a trabajar juntos.- termino gideon su relato para ver a la granjerita prestándole total atención y a la señora Hopps quien solo asintió conforme el relato termino.

Sorprendente verdad?.- agrego el señor Hopps quien llegaba para unirse al grupo de té.

Puede decirlo de nuevo señor H, quien diría que nos iba a ir tan bien.- agrego el joven pastelero echándole una pisca de leche a su té.

Así pasaron la tarde los 4 charlando animosamente, los señores hopps contaban como habían adquirido una cantidad enorme de bonos por sus ventas y sus planes de comprar ruedas nuevas para el viejo pero confiable tractor familiar, gideon narraba como había nacido su pasión por la repostería, un día que sus padres lo dejaron solo en casa y su antojo por algo dulce, falta de dinero y una alacena llena se juntaron en una cadena de eventos que lo llevaron a intentar hornear un pastel de chocolate él solo(con todo lo que eso implica), Judy por el contrario hablo lo menos posible sobre su difícil estancia en la ciudad , más que por vergüenza deseaba escuchar que fue de la vida del joven panadero , su historia de superación le parecía fascinante. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba el cielo pasó de azul a un suave naranja como el pelaje del joven panadero quien debía regresar a su casa.

Gracias por el té y por todo.- agradeció gideon levantándose para retirarse

Te acompaño!.- dijo dando un salto de emoción la granjera judy

el robusto zorro como de costumbre dejo que la timidez lo superara.

em-bueno-yo.. es que.-

y esta vez yo llevare la charola.- agrego judy tomando de la mesa la bandeja en la que gideon trajo los pies de moras

ante esto gideon no pudo evitar reírse y acepto ser escoltado por la ex oficial hasta la entrada de la granja, se alejaron siguiendo el recto y largo camino a la salida mientras los señores hopps los veían intercambiar palabras.

Buena idea la de preparar té querida.- levantando el puño hacia su esposa

y buena idea la tuya la de llamar a gideon.- respondió la señora chocando puños con su esposo en complicidad

mientras la joven pareja de panadero y granjera estaban charlando ajenos e inocentes a la conspiración de los mayores

así que sharla trabaja contigo.- inquirió judy caminando junto al zorro

si, fue de las primeras que busque para… ya sabes disculparme por mi actitud, y bueno ese día llevaba mi delantal , le dije que era porque soy dueño de una panadería y el resto es historia.-

Todos debieron aceptar tus disculpas al verte con tu delantal puesto, te hace ver tan adorable.- bromeo judy apenándose un poco pues hablaba con la verdad.

Apuesto que en la ciudad había depredadores panaderos más adorables que yo.- agrego gideon también bromeando

La verdad… no lo sé yo… nunca fui a ninguna panadería o repostería mientras estuve haya, solo a una heladería con un elefante muy grosero, Pero no recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba las cosas dulces, hasta hoy.-

qué pena, apuesto que hacen mejores pies que aquí.-

lo dudo gideon, la repostería casera no tiene comparación y más si la haces con ese amor por tu trabajo.- agrego judy alagando al panadero

yoo… gracias je.- como siempre el rubor estaba colándose en las mejillas del robusto zorro. - Lamento que no pudieras probar los muffins que hice para ti.-

Sii… realmente me dieron ganas de probarlos.- dijo la granjera con una pequeña mueca de lamentación al imaginarse lo que se había perdido. - se oían deliciosos

Pues eso se arregla fácil, mañana te hare una docena.- ofreció alegremente el panadero

pero gid… no es necesario.- judy se dio cuenta entonces que había tuteado al zorro en vez de llamarlo por su nombre

insisto judy, así de paso podrás conocer mi local.- ofreció nuevamente el zorro solo para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y casi tener un ataque de nervios antes de que judy pudiera responder. – Esdecirsitutienestiempoyquieressino….- atino a decir rojo como un tomate

Gideon Grey estas invitándome?.- judy dio una pequeña risa al ver la reacción del panadero y luego mirarlo acusadoramente levantando la ceja.

Yo… como-dije-no-ti-tienes-q-que-ir-s-sino-quieres-digo-podría.- tartamudeando por enésima vez en el día, el joven zorro sentía que no podía más con tanta vergüenza debía ser más confiado en sí mismo y menos tímido, debía…..

Me encantaría.-

Debía respirar o se desmayaría.

Gracias…- un suspiro en la tarde fueron las palabras del joven panadero

finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la granja donde la camioneta de gideon esperaba a su dueño para emprender el viaje a casa bajo el cielo azul plutónico del que comenzaban a nacer las estrellas.

Entonces mañana?.- inquirió la granjera presentando la charola a su respectivo dueño para devolvérsela

Si, si quieres a las 10.- dijo el panadero acercando sus manos

claro.-

En algún momento ambos habían vuelto a encontrarse con sus miradas quedando panadero y granjera embelesados nuevamente, y en algún momento mientras gideon tomaba la charola sin parpadear, toco una superficie suave y cálida, instintivamente por la sorpresa soltó la charola y esta cayó al suelo.

Uy gideon como lo siento.-

Nono, fue mi culpa.- afirmo el panadero tomando la charola y resguardándola bajo su brazo. – tengo dedos de manteca por enmantecar moldes todo el día.- dijo la excusa más creíble que pudo

Entonces…. yo ya- me voy.-

Gideon…- dijo la granjera con un hilo de nerviosismo que se notaba

S-si judy?.- igual de nervioso

Judy levanto la vista una vez más hacia esos orbes azules del risueño pastelero, que le daban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Lentamente levanto su brazo derecho y la extendió junto con su mano

fue un… verdadero placer volver a verte.- ofreciendo un saludo

Judy… el placer fue todo mío.- dijo el panadero acercando su mano para corresponder. Pero su mano se detuvo a pocos milímetros de la mano de la granjera, estaba nervioso como siempre pero era un nervio diferente. Él tenía miedo de tocarla, miedo de sí mismo, recordaba con horror que la última vez que la había tocado fue para herirla y por un momento temió repetir eso, entonces noto esos hermosos orbes lilas mirándolo expectante, no había rastro de miedo ni desconfianza, solo esperaban y por un momento casi pudo oír como si la voz de judy dijera "tócame" atreves de sus ojos. El panadero se armó de valor y cerro el saludo en un apretón y una lenta sacudida.

Entonces eem… nos vemos mañana.-

si… hasta luego gideon.-

tengo que soltarte primero…. Verdad?...- dijo en tono irónico el panadero al darse cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo el saludo

sería lo ideal.- respondió con la misma ironía la granjera

finalmente gideon se subió a la camioneta y saludo una última vez con la bocina mientras se alejaba, más feliz y en paz que nunca con él y con el universo, detallo su mano con la que había saludado a judy y la reposo en su pecho, que grato era sentir que disfrutaba la vida.

Judy por otra parte no se había movido de la entrada ni había dejado de mirar en la dirección en la que gideon se había marchado, recapitulaba ese día y como había sido hasta la despedida del panadero. La felicidad casi se había vuelto un recuerdo para ella hasta que ese zorro volvió a su vida.

Gideon Grey quien iba a decirlo.-

_

_**bienvenido lector si llegaste hasta aqui te lo agradesco mucho.  
**__**mi primera historia y primera publicacion , que emocion!  
**_**_espero sus criticas tanto negativas y destructivas(por ir en contra del nickxjudy) , como las constructivas _**


End file.
